Warden Tales
by Lenadexil
Summary: A collection of AU stories that document the adventures of Amell and Cousland with their fellow Wardens after the Blight. Amell x Alistair, Cousland x Zevran. Collaboration with GirlyGeek. Rating has gone up to M.
1. Awful Timing

**Well here's my first contribution to the official collection of Warden Tales. These are tied in with GirlyGeek's fics from the same series. Hope you guys like it! **

Three weeks.

It had been three whole weeks since Cameron had seen his beloved off. Three weeks since Zevran had approached him saying he had to leave to deal with some "personal matters". Cameron had of course offered to accompany him, as he always did, but Zevran had insisted he stay and help take care of the Keep and the other inhabitants. He could understand, Cameron knew Zevran had a harsh past with his dealings with the Crows, but he didn't like the idea of his beloved out there by himself.

Cameron was also bored.

Ever the busy body, he loathed being left with nothing to occupy him...and there was only so much he could get away with when messing with Alona. His beloved sister-figure would only tolerate so much of his trickery and stealing her notes that day had been one of the final ones she could handle. Since then, he had toned down his pranks but that didn't mean he wasn't bored.

He also simply missed Zevran. Every fiber of his being _hated _to be parted from the elf for so long. Zevran had first tried to kill him, Alona, and Alistair...and then had crawled his way into his heart and made his new home there. It had been a rocky start, and an ever rockier time to show the elf that he did love him, but it had been worth it. Cameron couldn't imagine his life without the former Crow anymore than he could stop breathing.

The nights were the worst. Being alone in their room, their bed...it was maddening. Many a night he would turn to pull that tanned body to his own, only to be met with the sensation of cool sheets beneath his fingers. The best he had at this time was Zevran's pillow and that couldn't hold him in return.

Sighing, he made his way through the halls, wondering what he could do. He knew that for now Alona was with Alistair and he wouldn't bother them. Those two were adorable in his opinion and he smiled as he thought of them. '_They really are good for each other..._' he mused to himself before his smile faded. His beloved sister had her love by her side. Alistair never wanted to be apart from her. He understood Zevran's reasons and he knew the elf loved him...but that didn't mean he had to like being left behind!

Figuring he would find Bear, his beloved mabari, the young rogue turned to go find him before he was suddenly grabbed by strong arms and pulled back to a chest. Lips ghosted across his neck from behind.

"This is where you were, beloved. Hiding from me, hmm?" the voice instantly sent shivers down Cameron's spine, just as it always did. Turning in those arms, he looked down into Zevran's beautiful dark eyes, taking in the sight and feel of him.

"You're back..." Cameron grinned as the elf laughed and leaned down, closing the distance between their lips as he kissed him. His hands came up, resting on either side of Zevran's neck as the elf kissed him in return. The next moment, Cameron had moved, pushing Zevran's back to the wall, the taste of the other man driving him wild slowly but surely. As he felt the elf's skilled fingers running through his short hair, his own began to work on his beloved's shirt, pulling it open as he broke the kiss.

"I missed you, Zev..." Cameron's breath ghosted over Zevran's skin before he moved up, nipping at the tip of the elf's ear. He had discovered quick just how sensitive they were and he loved feeling that powerful body shudder against him when he teased it.

"Ah...I can see that, my dear warden...I have missed you as well..." Zevran's voice shook and Cameron felt the pride swell in him, knowing he was the cause of it all. Each tremble and shudder, each gasp and moan was all for him, caused by his touch, his lips, his teeth.

Moving down, Cameron kissed and nipped his way down Zevran's jaw to his neck, sucking at his pulse for a moment as his hands roamed his newly exposed chest, the shirt hanging loosely from him. Smirking, he carefully pinched at one of his nipples, feeling as his love's back arced into his touch. The redhead trailed his teeth down over Zevran's collarbone and down to his chest, taking the other nub into his mouth, tugging very lightly with his teeth.

"Oh...Cameron...you really have come a l-long way...ah! Since that first night in your tent..." Zevran's accent became thicker with his pleasure, the sound causing Cameron to harden in his pants rapidly.

"What can I say," he murmured against his love's skin, licking a trail to the middle of his chest, ready to move farther down, "I had an _excellent _teacher...so patient and guiding..." he started to kiss and suck his way down Zevran's stomach, his hands finding his trousers as he got to his knees...

"Andraste's flaming knickers!" the redheaded rogue paused at the shriek that was quickly followed by another voice.

"Oh by the Maker, _get a room_!" Cameron growled at the voice and looked up from his place in front of Zevran.

Alistair was staring at them in horrified shock, eyes wide as he took in the sight of the half-naked elf and the human who had been ready to...he didn't want to think of it!

Cameron's gaze shifted to the redheaded woman at Alistair's side and he grinned at her. "Hey there, Alona." he watched as her face turned a shade of red that very nearly matched her scarlet locks of hair and he laughed, watching as she quickly buried her face in Alistair's tunic, hiding herself from the sight before her.

"Didn't you hear me! G-get a room, both of you!" Alistair repeated. He knew Alona wouldn't be able to say anything else on the matter, especially as she currently had her face buried in his side to keep herself from seeing the two men again.

Cameron smirked and stood up before grabbing Zevran's hips and lifting him quickly. The elf responded easily, his strong legs wrapping around the human's waist as Cameron nodded to the other two before easily carrying his partner off.

"Is it safe to look now?" Alona's voice was muffled as she listened to the fading footsteps.

"Yes, it's safe...Maker...I never thought those two would..." Alistair shook his head and rubbed his beloved's back as she finally looked up, her face still flaming from their encounter. The two made an active try to avoid Cameron and Zevran's quarters, knowing that if they even heard them, they wouldn't be able to take it.

After all, Zevran Arainai had completely corrupted Cameron Cousland.


	2. Comforting Touch

**So here's another piece for Warden Tales. This is a series collaboration with GirlyGeek (also known as primordyaforever on tumblr). **

**I don't own Dragon Age or anything from it. I only own Cameron to an extent. Alona is GirlyGeek's warden. **

Cameron Cousland chewed on his lip from where he stood. His eyes moved to where Alistair sat with Alona, the redhead mage rubbing his back slowly. The dream the demons had put him in...Cameron's heart bled for his fellow Warden. He'd seen what Alistair had been trapped in, the image of his sister actually accepting him...it had hurt him and Alona to have to pull Alistair from that.

Then Cameron had seen the next of their friends...and it had caused his stomach to roll and heart to nearly break.

He'd seen Zevran, strapped to the rack and about to be tortured, all to become a Crow...Cameron hadn't been able to stop himself from running to him and asking if he was all right. He was thankful he'd been able to pull the elf from the illusion, that he'd believed him when he had told him he was already an Antivan Crow...but it didn't mean it wasn't horrible to see what he'd gone through.

Cameron found his eyes moving again and settling on Zevran. As it usually happened, his heart raced a bit but it was drowned this time by the sorrow that filled him. He carefully approached him, seeing those lovely dark eyes staring into the fire.

"Zevran?"

"How could I have been so blinded? To fall for that trickery?" the rogue's heart ached at the questions and he tried to meet Zevran's gaze.

"They were demons, Zevran. They're good at tricks and lies." he reached out and touched Zevran's shoulder. He flinched when Zevran's shoulder jerked away from his touch suddenly and bit his lip again. "Zev?"

"Sorry. It is not you, merely phantom pains. It felt so real...just like that time..." Cameron wanted to cry at those words. Knowing without a doubt that Zevran had actually been put through that before nearly broke him.

"Come here." he spoke instead, taking Zevran by his hand and leading him to his tent.

"...I'm sorry, my dear warden. I'm simply not up for it tonight..."

"I had something else in mind." Cameron gave him a small smile. "Just trust me and take your shirt off."

"Very well." the Warden watched as Zevran did as he asked, drinking in the sight of his back as it became visible. He loved every inch of Zevran, he had admitted he was in love with him to himself. He couldn't deny it anymore. Watching Zevran sit down, Cameron moved up behind him and sat as well before he reached out and began to knead his shoulders gently.

He smiled at the sudden moan that came from Zevran and continued his ministrations, digging his fingers into his tense muscles.

"Ah, that feels...your hands...are magic..." Zevran moaned and tilted his head back. Cameron felt the temptation to lean in and press his lips to his neck, to simply kiss the elf that had walked into his heart...but he held back. Moving his hands down, the redhead began to work out all the tension in the dark-skinned elf.

Soon, he could tell Zevran was nearly asleep and smiled, pulling him to lay down. "Just lay here tonight, Zevran. I'll watch over you."

"...Thank you. No one has ever done something like this for me..." Zevran closed his eyes then and allowed himself to fall asleep.

Cameron lay beside him, simply watching him. '_I'll look after you from now on, for as long as I'm here._ _I promise, Zevran.' _he leaned over and very gently brushed a kiss to his cheek before simply holding him close for the night.


	3. After the Blight

**Just something to celebrate my finishing Dragon Age: Origins! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the game. I only own Cameron to an extent. **

Cameron Cousland still couldn't believe it. That night a few weeks ago, which seemed years ago really, he'd been sure he would have died. That he would have never survived the battle. Even with Morrigan's ritual he hadn't been sure. And he couldn't deny Alona and Alistair their future. The three of them had met that morning, before they set out for Denerim.

_"Listen to me. I love you both, you're a brother and sister to me. So you're going to let me make that final blow." _

_"What?!" Alona nearly shrieked at him._

_"Are you mad?!" Alistair's eyes were wide as he stared at the redheaded rogue._

_"Listen. Alistair, last night, you did something I couldn't...and I can't ask either of you to risk it." _

_"But Morrigan said..." Alistair stared at Cameron, eyes bleeding into that puppy pout the man had perfected. _

_"I know what she said. But what if it doesn't work? What if it does target the Warden that kills the Archdemon?" _

_"But Cameron...what about you? What about Zevran?" Alona's words felt like a knife twisting in Cameron's chest. _

_"...I haven't told him. He doesn't know about this." Cameron hadn't had the heart to tell Zevran what Riordan had told the three Wardens. He had held his beloved elf in his arms until he slept and simply watched him. He'd looked so relaxed and peaceful...as if he felt safe with Cameron beside him. "I don't want him to know. I'm telling you both, don't say anything to him about it, understand?" _

_"But..." _

_"No! You two are going to let me do this. All I ask is that you just...look after Zevran for me, okay?" _

Cameron sighed as he felt lips against his shoulder as arms tightened around him. For a brief moment during that fight, he thought he _had _died when he finally killed the Archdemon when he'd been thrown back. When he had opened his eyes after that, it had been to see Zevran's worried face above his own, fear, panic...sorrow all whirling in his beloved's dark eyes.

Turning in his lover's arms, Cameron came face to face with Zevran and leaned in to kiss him.

"Mm...I thought you were asleep." Zevran's voice never failed to send shivers down Cameron's spine, the Warden shivering slightly in the elf's arms.

"No...I was up thinking."

"About what, my dear Cameron?" the redhead looked down at the question. There were times he wondered if he was alive, it had been such a close call, so many of them had happened that day. Burying his face in Zevran's neck, he breathed in his scent and sighed.

"I was thinking about that day. The day we stopped the Blight." he felt Zevran holding him tighter in response and wrapped his own arms around the elf .

"Oh, Cameron...I was terrified I had lost you. But you are here, with me. Nothing will take you from me."

"...Show me."

"Hm?" Cameron looked up at Zevran and swallowed.

"Show me that I am here. That I'm alive..." he watched as Zevran studied him before he gave him a smile that spoke volumes.

"Of course, Cameron." Zevran moved and rolled them, putting himself above his lover. "What do you desire?"

"I want to feel you. I need to, Zevran. Show me I'm alive."

Cameron met Zevran's lips as he elf leaned down to kiss him, hands roaming down his sides. The human squirmed under his touch and yelped softly when those skilled fingers found his nipple, teasing it into a peak before turning their attention to the other. His hips began to shift and Zevran had barely started on him!

Breaking the kiss with a moan, he tossed his head back, exposing his neck to Zevran's tongue and teeth as the man nipped his way down to his chest. "Ah...Zev...!"

"Relax, Cameron..." Zevran smirked up at him, hands moving down to his hips as he kissed down his chest. Cameron let him spread his legs and panted, pushing himself up a bit.

"Zev?" Cameron gasped when Zevran reached down and dipped his fingers in the oil they kept by their bed.

"Just lay back and let me take care of you tonight."

Cameron licked his lips but did as he was told, eyes closing as Zevran continued. The elf's expert, skilled fingers moved again and began to work him open. Cameron gasped and threw his head back again, hips rocking gently as Zevran prepared his body. Even though Cameron had only been on the receiving end like this a few times before he felt himself easily adjusting and craving more.

"Zev...ah...AH! Please, Zev!" Cameron gasped when he was suddenly left feeling empty, cracking his blue eyes open in time to see Zevran dipping his hand back into the oil to coat himself in it. When he moved between Cameron's legs, the human instantly spread them, his body on fire.

"Are you ready, Cameron?" Zevran asked softly, brushing against him gently.

"Please...I need this, Zevran. I need you." Cameron reached up and wrapped his arms around him, pulling on him. He met his lips in a heated kiss, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth as he gasped and moaned, feeling Zevran finally entering him for the first time.

Breaking the kiss when he felt Zevran's hips against his own, Cameron moaned and clung to him tighter. A moment later, he rocked his hips, drawing a moan from both of them. "Move, Zevran...Maker, move!"

"Cameron..." Zevran gave a nod and finally started to draw his hips back before thrusting forward. He found himself studying Cameron's face as it twisted in pleasure, as he flushed and moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Ah...oh, Maker...Zev...! I..." Cameron wound his arms and legs around his elf tighter, their hips moving faster. "Please...please, Zevran, I...!" the young Cousland couldn't believe how quickly he was approaching his limit, the feeling of having Zevran inside him too intense. When Zevran reached down and began to stroke him in time with their thrusts, Cameron's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned.

"Cameron...let go. It's okay, now!" at Zevran's command, Cameron threw his head back and screamed, spilling himself over their stomachs. Zevran moaned and leaned down, capturing his love's lips in a kiss as he spilled himself deep inside of him.

The rouge gasped and wrapped his arms around Zevran, holding him close and tight, burying his face against his neck and kissing his skin. "Zev..."

Giving a slight moan when the elf pulled out of him, Cameron moved over and held him the same time Zevran held him as well. "That was..."

"Do you see now, Cameron? You are alive, you survived the Blight and the Archdemon. I have you now." feeling those lips against his nose, Cameron gave a giggle and a smile.

"I have to be. I'm alive...which means I have a lot of time with you." he moved and suddenly had the elf beneath him. Leaning down for a kiss, he smiled, knowing that no matter what, he had the love of an elf that would always be by his side, in light and darkness.


End file.
